A buck-boost converter circuit permits the converter to operate in one of three different modes: (1) a buck mode (VOUT<VIN), (2) a boost mode (VOUT>VIN), and (3) a buck-boost mode (VOUT≈VIN). Such converters may be employed as a voltage regulator in applications where the input voltage may vary over a wide range. Some challenges that exist in such converters is optimizing efficiency over all the operating modes, and transferring between the various mode (i.e., buck/boost/buck-boost) in a seamless fashion, wherein there is little to no impact on the quality of the output voltage.